From the Beginning
by Y-n-Y
Summary: [Yaoi][YYxY] Battle City is over. Yuugi and his other half walk away with their prize. The key to Mou Hitori no Yuugi's memories. But nothing is ever as simple as it seems, is it?
1. Ep 145 & 146: Aratanaru Yami no Kodou

Y-n-Y: Oh, my... look what I did. I created another project for myself. But I so couldn't resist this one. For dub-lovers this is somewhat of a spoiler. If you live in the UK the timeline takes place right after the last dubbed eppie you saw, for the Canada and the US dub-lovers, unfortunately they're still plowing through the end of Battle City, but it's close enough (there's prolly only one thing left and if you can't guess what happens in the end of Battle City... .;; ). For all the sub-lovers (w00t w00t!) this is the Doma Arc timeline. Which you all know is full of luffly YamixYuugi scenes. I just hope the dub doesn't ruin them like they did with the scene during the ep Kaiba gets Obelisk. SO much better in the sub Also, I'll be cheating a bit. I hate writing duel scenes, I even attempted to make one for this chapter, but it turned out so bad... x.x Most duels I'll skip over for the most part and maybe briefly go over it. This is like a mind diary of Yuugi's. Where he narrates things that happened or things that are currently happening. Until a certain episode at least... then mou hitori no Yuugi takes over. So that's it for that. Hope you'll all enjoy! ... Gah... a quarter page of notes... meh, I've done worse ;;  
  
Episode 145: A New Dark Pulse (Aratanaru Yami no Kodou)  
  
Episode 146: Oreikorukosu's Barrier (Oreikorukosu no Kekkai)  
  
It's hard to know where to begin with today's events. Everything just started out odd. During lunch mou hitori no boku did something that he hasn't done in so long. Before meeting up with the others outside, he took control of my body without letting me know. I don't mind when he's in control, I just like to know when and why. I questioned him as he made our way out of school.  
  
'Mou hitori no boku, what's going on?'  
  
I received no answer and so I waited until we were a good ways away from school. I ask him where we're going and he finally responds, asking if I had the God cards with me. It took me moment to realize where we were headed. The museum. Telling me he was all right with just me seeing him off, I left him to his thoughts. I knew he had a lot on his mind since we got back from Alcatraz and I probably didn't even know half of it. He shares little with me nowadays. I'm not exactly hurt... everyone has their secrets, even me. It's just I've always had the strange feeling that he's hiding something important from me.  
  
That's the part that hurts.  
  
Before I realize it, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu were with us at the entrance to the museum, not wanting mou hitori no boku to leave with saying good- bye. We go to the exibit with the stone tablet and he takes out the cards. I felt something tingeing on the edge of his mind. First a strong determination and then abandonment.  
  
Mood swing? Perhaps...  
  
We hold up the three cards and they begin to glow along with the carving of the Sennen Puzzle. I sit in my soul room and think of what's happening. I wasn't ready to say good-bye to him. Something was pulling at me, I wished for something to happen to prevent this. Anything.  
  
And... I think I got it.  
  
Before I knew what happened, the tablet was sealed and the cards were shooting out purple sparks. Obviously, something was wrong. This wasn't what was supposed to happen right?  
  
That night, after seeing a spaced out Haga and Ryuuzaki saying the world was ending and seeing Duel Monster invade Domino City, we gathered around the TV to see that it was the whole world was being plagued and that Kaiba Corporation had nothing to do with it.  
  
Not very helpful. So, with one out of an infinity number of possibilities excluded, we are no closer to finding out what's going on. It has to have something to do with mou hitori no boku. It's too much of a coincidence that the monsters showed up right after the tablet was sealed.  
  
Then, from the shop, I hear Jii-chan yell. Rushing there, I barely have time to realize that I'm back in control when he says the God Cards have been stolen.  
  
Okay, when I said I wanted something to prevent mou hitori no boku to leave, this isn't what I had in mind. Guilt over rode me so badly, he questioned me about it. Ignoring his question, I ran outside to see three silhouettes of what appears to be bikers. They admit to stealing the God cards and say they're followers of Doma.  
  
Maybe I should have been impressed? Provided I knew what or who Doma is.  
  
When they challenged mou hitori no boku to a duel on top the building under construction, I had to do a double take to realize they know about him. Assuming I don't walk and talk in my sleep, I have no idea how they know.  
  
And now we're headed towards the building.  
  
'Mou hitori no boku... I'm sorry.'  
  
He stops mid-step and resumes walking quickly before the others saw it. 'What for, aibou?'  
  
'"What for?" How can you say it like that? It's my fault the cards were stolen! How can you be so generous towards me after that?'  
  
'We'll get them back.'  
  
I didn't hear him though. I stopped walking, separating myself from him and he looks back at me. 'I wished for something to happen. I wished something would happen so you wouldn't have to leave. I didn't want you to go. It was selfish of me to think that, I know.' I felt hope linger in his feelings for a moment, but it disappeared as I kept talking. 'I wanted to do whatever I could to help you regain your memories and here I am, wishing you not to leave. I know how important it is to you and I promised I'd do everything I can to help you... and yet... it's my fault they're stolen. I destroyed what you've been trying to accomplish and...'  
  
'Aibou!'  
  
Startled, I look at him, not hearing him yell at me often.  
  
'When we win this duel, we'll get the cards back, right?'  
  
I nod, not quite believing what those three had said. It sounded like they would return it upon our victory, but it seemed too easy.  
  
'Then let's take care of that.'  
  
I nod again and fade back into my soul room. My heart was heavy, even after pouring all that out and even after him saying it was all right... no... he didn't say that. He didn't tell me it wasn't my fault. All he said is we'd get the cards back.  
  
He must hate me.  
  
I hate myself for letting this happen. I should've been sterner and told Jii-chan not to touch the cards. I think that hurts more than whatever I know he's hiding does.  
  
I stayed quiet for the duel, not wanting to say anything to break his concentration and give him more reasons to hate me. Finally, it's over and we've won.  
  
No, he won.  
  
The guy he fought threw Obelisk to the three Doma people before his soul disappeared due to the magic card Oreikarukosu Barrier.  
  
I wanted to break down in tears.  
  
We leave and part our separate ways. He remains silent and so do I. Upstairs in my room, I regain control and start to prepare for bed. When I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I couldn't even look in the mirror. It's true, we look alike and even though it's not a perfect reflection, it's close enough that I have to turn away. I fall onto my bed and bury my head in the pillows, not bothering to cover up.  
  
I open my eyes half way and see a ghostly hand covering my own. I notice the blankets had been pulled up on me and my eyes travel up to see mou hitori no boku sitting on the edge of my bed looking down at me. He realizes I'm awake and the brief sadness I saw in his eyes disappeared.  
  
'It's still night, aibou,' he speaks as he removes his hand from mine. 'You should sleep some more.'  
  
I look away from him and close my eyes again. "Right..." I mumble. "Sorry if I disturbed you from anything..." I open my eyes again and he's not there. I fall back asleep.  
  
I'm surprised my friends haven't noticed my withdrawal. I haven't said more than a couple words and not doing much but paying attention to the teacher. The couple times Jounouchi tried to catch my attention, I pretended I didn't see and kept taking notes.  
  
After school, we talked about current events on the way home. A conversation in which I participated little in. Before I know it, someone was calling me 'Darling' and I had a small blonde girl hugging my arm. Okay...  
  
Look, Anzu's jealous. Amusing...  
  
Ah... it's Rebecca. And it seems her grandpa wanted to talk to me. Well, why not?  
  
Now if only I can get her to stop hanging off my arm...  
  
Y-n-Y: Yeah... I know that's not the end of the ep, but I wanted it to end on a funny note. At least I think it was funny... Anywho... hope you liked it.


	2. Ep 147: Namonaki Ryuu TIMAIOSU

Y-n-Y: Heheh, only one episode this time. Wasn't much of a cliffy, so I left it as one chapter. Gah... four days until the movie... THEY'RE GONNA RUIN IT!!! !! Lol... well... maybe, maybe not. The trailor looks okay, I suppose. Guess I'll just have to wait until Friday. Unless some nice person decides to upload it on the newsgroups... nn;;

Episode 147: The Nameless Dragon Timaios (Namonaki Ryuu TIMAIOSU)

Oh, what's this now? Some _else_ knows about Mou Hitori no Boku? Word travels fast these days, now doesn't it?

Or maybe, just maybe, Professor Hopkins noticed the resemblance between me and the Pharaoh carved on the stone carving. Well, it wouldn't be a first if he hadn't. We all know Kaiba-kun refused to see it.

Oh, so he _did_ recognize the resemblance. Good. And here I thought people were actually going blind.

He tells me now that he thinks I could save humanity from a terrible crisis. All right, nothing new there. Then he goes onto saying how he studies the origins of everyone's favorite card game and saying how some people back then were corrupted and one who did resist this evil power was the nameless Pharaoh.

Hm...

So why is he bringing that up now?

So of course, he has to go into a long story about finding carvings of Duel Monsters destroying a civilization over 10,000. I pretty much zone out until I hear Rebecca is in college.

Hopkins says there must be a reason why the nameless Pharaoh was reborn. I feel my heart drop slightly when I hear him mentioned again. I couldn't figure out why I feel as if I hate the thought of him even being the slightest but disappointed in me.

'Mou Hitori no Boku?'

'Yes?'

'I—' Events of yesterday flood my feelings, but I can't seem to put what I want to say in words. I feel that he seemed busy as he, too, was listening to the conversation and shake my head. 'No... nevermind.'

Grandpa decides to see Rebecca and Hopkins off at the airport and Rebecca kisses my cheek good-bye. Look, Anzu's jealous again.

After Mou Hitori no Boku says he still doesn't remember any of his past. I hear a girl's voice call for help. I look around and see no one. What the...? Great, now I have another voice in my head.

That night it seems both me and Mou Hitori no Boku have too much on our minds to sleep and I guess he came out to keep me company.

"Mou Hitori no Boku?"

"What is it?"

I look down at my hands, away from his eyes. "Last night... the cards..." I could barely talk in complete sentences as I try to explain my regret.

"We'll find another way to get them back."

"If what Professor Hopkins said was going to happen, does... we need to stick together." He nods in agreement. "What I mean is... We should clear the air, so neither one of us is upset with the other."

"Clear the air?"

"I-I... since yesterday, I've felt like you were upset with me and kept yourself distant."

"I'm not upset with you."

I shake my head in frustration. "Then why don't you talk to me? You just keep saying 'We'll get the cards back,' but you haven't accepted my apology for losing them. Or you haven't said it's not my fault."

"Aibou... you haven't done anything the merits an apology. If I am upset with anyone it is with me." I look up at him, but he places a ghostly finger on my lips. "I didn't take into account on how you would feel for me leaving and perhaps not returning. If not regaining my memories conflicts with your best interests, than I will not regain them."

"But all that work—"

"I am happy here."

I blink, not understanding. He was lying and we both knew it. I lie back down and close my eyes. "Good-night."

"Aibou—"

"Good-night." I feel him retreat into the puzzle and I fall asleep shortly after.

Oh, well... only for a couple minutes before I heard I voice calling for help. I wake up to find myself in Mou Hitori no Boku's soul room. He tells me he's been hearing a voice, too, but hasn't found the origins.

And so, the chase after the little fuzz ball began. We stumbled upon a door that Kuribo had disappeared through. And, to make a long story short, Black Magician Girl need our help to save her world and ours. So, together, me and Mou Hitori no Boku, pulled out a sword from a crystalline statue of a nameless dragon. Immediately, we knew its name. It was the oddest feeling... like I, too, had a memory waiting to be unlocked.

Its name: Timaios.

Not so nameless, now is he?

I wake up in a cold sweat and see an aurora in the sky. Pretty... but always NOT a good sign. I hurry outside, carrying my duel disk, briefly stopping to tell Grandpa where I was going. I see the others in the city and go to meet them.

Suddenly, I huge tornado drifts from the sky and aims at... guess... c'mon, I know you can do it.

Yep, directly at me.

I feel so lucky. I'm just glad that the top card in my deck glowed and when I pulled it, it was the nameless dragon. 'It's Timaios, Mou Hitori no Boku! It's wasn't just a dream!'

I feel him nod. 'Summon it.'

'With the Duel Disk?'

'No... Look at those monsters in the sky. They are real, not some image created by man.'

I nodded and understanding what he meant, I called out for the dragon. I felt victory flow through my soul that I knew came from my other half. I smiled a bit, glad to see him acting as normal.

I watch as Timaios fights against the large eye in the sky, awed from the fact that they were real. I knew, once upon a time, they were, but I never expected to see one myself. 'Mou Hitori no Boku, they're real.'

'Yes, as they were 3000 years ago.'

I nod. 'Do you... remember any of it?'

I feel him hesitate before he answers. 'No.'

Another lie. Since when have we started keeping things from each other? It started with Battle City. Eventually I figured out why he wanted to join... but he never told me anything.

I turn my attention back to the fight to see Timaios destroy the eye. The dragon disappears back into the card and Black Magician Girl appears. She thanks us for helping, but says the dark power is still hidden something and the other Duel Monsters are still trapped. She tells us we must defeat the evil god or the worlds will be destroyed.

My life is never simple is it?

She disappears, along with the aurora. We realize the card is our power to help defeat the evil god. I turn my eyes from him and look down at the card, thinking I must've done something wrong along the way to cause him not to trust me anymore.

"Aibou, what's wrong?"

I keep my focus on the card and shake my head softly. "It's nothing." And now I'm lying. Well, if he can't trust me, how can I trust him? And like me, he knows that I am lying.

Y-n-Y: Heh, I like my additions. Gotta create more YYxY-ness _somewhere_ in here. Hope you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
